The subject invention relates to a construction toy vehicle and a screwdriver combination. In particular, this invention relates to a combination type toy which may be taken apart and assembled by a user through use of an electrically operated screwdriver which may be mounted on one portion of the combination toy vehicle. The instant invention in particular directs itself to a main control body housing in the shape of a person which may be inserted into a second body housing in the overall contour of a vehicle such as an airplane. In particular, the main control body housing includes an actuation mechanism to drive the vehicle over a surface and further includes a mechanism wherein a screwdriver may be inserted and electrically driven to allow the user to take apart and assemble the overall combination toy. Still further, the combination toy vehicle of the subject invention is directed to a battery operated toy car or airplane in one mode of operation.